prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Whitly
Martin Whitly is an intelligent, wealthy, and charismatic man. Pilot. Unfortunately, he also happens to be a predatory sociopath, one who killed at least 23 people. Early Life Back in the 1990s, Dr. Martin Whitly was one of the worst and most notorious serial killers of his time, The Surgeon, who was only apprehended after his young son, Malcolm, called 911. Pilot. Initially, the call was assumed to be a prank, but Gil Arroyo, the responding officer, was sent to the Whitly home to investigate. Initially, everything looked fine to him, although while Martin was preparing him a cup of tea in the parlor, Malcolm approached the officer quietly in the hallway and informed him that his father was going to poison him. Heeding the boy's warning, Gil called in for backup and arrested Dr. Whitly. When Malcolm was around 10 years old Martin took him on a camping trip with his friend Paul. There he had decided he was going to kill his son because he was remembering too much information as the chloroform was no longer working. Martin had a sudden change of heart and when Paul decided to take care of Malcolm, a 10-year-old Malcolm stabbed him. After this Martin decided to keep Malcolm around and they both returned from the camping trip. Alone Time. Over the next 20 years, Malcolm continuously visited Martin in prison, up until he graduated Harvard University and decided leave New york for Quantico in order to become an FBI agent. Pilot. This decision led to an argument between them, and Martin didn't see or hear from his son again for the next 10 years. Season 1 Martin Whitly is surprised to see his son Malcolm Bright, having not seen him since their fight 10 years ago. He informs him he is now vegan and briefly inquires about his wife. Malcolm cuts the chitchat short and confronts Martin about his drawings, the ones that depict important details involved in the murder cases Malcolm's currently working on; he insists that they were stolen from Martin's research. In 10 years, Martin's had no visitors, only clients, one of which is undoubtedly the culprit. Out of his 40 patients, his son is quickly able to narrow them down to two contenders. Malcolm promises to return for another visit if Martin informs him which of the two is most likely to be the copycat killer. Wanting to see his son again, Martin obliges, fingering Carter Berkhead as the likely killer. Pilot. Days later, as promised, Malcolm returns. Even though Martin's help proved to be useful, Malcolm accuses Martin of orchestrating the entire thing in order to see him again, to which Martin insists that he did not. The two soon get into another argument, and then Malcolm walks out, presumably for the last time. Pilot. After a few days, Martin is allowed to use his new phone privileges to contact his son and decides to inquire about a murder case that his daughter is reporting on---only to be pleasantly surprised when he discovers that his son is also working the case. He begins offering unsolicited advice before Malcolm ultimately hangs up on him, wanting to have nothing to do with his father. However, over the next two days, Martin continues to call his son several times, becoming more and more aggravated as his calls remain unanswered. Things boil over when Martin loses his temper, prompting a warning from Mr. David about his behavior, although he seems to realize that he needs to approach this subject with a calmer demeanor if he ever wants Malcolm to return his calls. He tries calling Malcolm again the following day, offering a few ideas and theories on who the murderer could possibly be. To his pleasant surprise, Malcolm eventually comes to visits him again, but this unexpected trip was only to discuss Malcolm's suspicions about a dead girl he thought he found in a box in the basement twenty years ago. Exasperated, Martin insists she wasn't real, suggesting that this particular nightmare of Malcolm's isn't grounded in reality. However, Malcolm doesn't believe him, claiming to have his memory jogged after he was briefly incapacitated by a venomous snake. Of course, Martin maintains that the girl in the box is still just a fantasy, but it remains to be determined whether this victim existed and where her body could be, assuming Martin really killed her. Annihilator. Martin calls her son, under the disguise as his doctor. He called to tell him he had been watching the news and how impressed he was with his daughter's vocabulary, unexplained how excited he was that they were all working on a case together. He began offering suggestions on what type of killer they were dealing with, but Malcolm soon hung up on him. Fear Response. Days later, Jessica was escorted by Mr. David to finally confronted her husband for the first time in 20 years. He thanked her for raising such beautiful children, and when he tried to caress her face she immediately backed away, terrified of him. Jessica cried for him to leave their son alone, but Martin insisted she knew the whole story. Fear Response. Malcolm arrives at the hospital, demanding to know why he is been taken off the visitor log. Martin refuses to give a straight answer. He then asks if his mother was involved, or knew about the murders. Again Martin does not give a concrete answer. Upset at his father, he leaves. Days later, Martin is in his room and upon hearing Mr. David open the door, he insists Malcolm shouldn't be there. Only to see his daughter standing before him. She asks for an interview.Designer Complicity. Dr. Martin Whitley is still locked up in solitary confinement after orchestrating a prison riot using a subordinate mental patient, who in turn, killed two people and stabbed third. All to make himself look to hero when he saved the third. His daughter Ainsley was going over the footage while still in the hospital room with her boyfriend Jin. Family Friend. Martin was still locked away in solitary confinement when his daughter's news interview about him finally hit the airwaves just before Christmas. A couple of days later his wife informed the media that he had at least one more victim. A woman with the bracelet and anyone with information leading to her identity would be given $1 million reward. Silent Night. Martin was surprised to find himself out of solitary confinement for the first time in weeks. He was greeted by Gil and jokingly reminded him he still owed him a cup of tea. Quick began questioning him about an old partner Paul, but not log into the conversation Martin refused to answer any more questions until he saw his son Malcolm. Not getting anywhere Gil informed him his son had been kidnapped by Paul. Devastated by the news, believing that his son Malcolm was absolutely dead Martin, collapsed, and began experiencing a possible seizure. After medics treated him he thanked them both, more composed. Gil reminded him that Malcolm was incredibly intelligent, and if anyone could get away from Pollitt was him. With that Martin agreed to draw a map of where he believed Paul's cabin was. Alone Time. Notes * Committed a series of four murders in 1992, called The Quartet. Pilot. * According to Paul Lazar, he attended to kill his son 20 years ago while on a camping trip. Alone Time. * Admitted to attempting to kill his son, Malcolm Bright. Eye of the Needle. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Claremont Psychiatric Hospital